


Magnus Enchanted

by AncientCovenants



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), I seriously have no idea what Jace's last name is in this universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?” It was a question whose answer still thwarted him. But it was one he wouldn’t rest until he solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the book "Ella Enchanted" by Gail Carson Levine… because 'CinderMagnus' just wasn't doing it for me.

Close portal to another dimension, check.

Rewrite Biscuit and Blondie’s memories, check.

Now all that was left to do was to get rid of the putrid demon remains and all was well. Maybe he could even go upstairs and have another drink with tall, dark and gorgeous…

Just the thought of it made his stomach flip… in the best of ways.

It was _far_ too long that he’d denied himself the chance to be happy, even if it was for a fleeting moment.

Ah, but first: get rid of the malodourous demon carcass.

And, as no one was around, he decided to add a little—as Clary put it— _flourish_ to his movements. He felt a bit ridiculous, but it _was_ rather fun.

The corpse burst into midnight blue flames and burnt into ash which he then swept away with a wave of his hand.

Only to reveal a rather shocked, scared, confused and wary Alexander Lightwood.

Who, after a moment of stunned silence, faintly asked, _“Who are you?”_

Well, it might have been faintly. He couldn’t really hear anything beyond the pounding of his heart and the blood rushing through his ears.

He tried to speak but he couldn’t—didn’t know what to say, regardless—only vaguely aware he was doing a rather striking impression of a fish.

The rest of him was paralyzed, eyes wide in fear and dismay. He hadn’t even gone out on a date with the man, let alone decided whether or not to _tell_ him about his magic. And now…

Now all that went through his mind was the loss of a potential future that would never be.

Which is exactly why he stood, frozen in place, when Alexander Lightwood started racing towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before so comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
